The present invention generally relates to power generation systems and, more particularly, to a power co-generation system that utilizes the electrolysis of water and solar energy to power a fuel cell and to a method for decentralized power co-generation.
Currently, many existing state and municipal power grids are incapable of handling peak loads. Interstate transmission lines, for example, run at or above design limits. This may lead to an interruption of the power transmission through the existing power grid during times of peak power demand. The construction of new power plants and power transmission systems involves long lead times and high costs. Furthermore, existing power grids are susceptible, for example, to technical problems, severe weather conditions, and terrorist acts. Therefore, the economy and the public safety may be endangered by frequent or extended power outages.
Back-up units that are currently used to generate electricity in case of a power outage run mostly on gasoline or diesel. These prior art back-up units require the storage of gasoline or diesel at all times and have a running time that is limited by the amount of fuel stored. After running these prior art back-up units to produce electricity, refueling of the fuel storage tanks is necessary.
Furthermore, the current world economy is mostly a fossil fuel economy. Fossil fuels such as petroleum products, for example, gasoline and diesel are currently used almost exclusively to power automobiles, trains, planes, etc. A huge percentage of current power plants use oil, natural gas, and coal for their fuel. The usage of fossil fuel creates problems, such as air pollution, environmental pollution, global warming, and dependency on availability of these natural resources. Also, fossil fuels are limited while the demand is increasing. Therefore, new forms for energy storage and production must be found.
With the development of hydrogen-powered fuel cells, a shift from the fossil fuel economy towards a hydrogen economy has become a possibility. Fuel cells chemically combine hydrogen with oxygen to generate electricity. Hydrogen powered fuel cells offer many advantages. They run on a combustion-free process that is safe, quiet, reliable and, most importantly, clean. Fuel cells don't contribute to smog or acid rain. Heat and water are the only byproducts of the electrochemical process that takes place within a fuel cell.
Currently, however, the operation of hydrogen powered fuel cells, for example, in hydrogen powered vehicles or portable power equipment, is not practical due to the lack of production, transportation, and dispensing infrastructure of hydrogen gas. In addition, filling of hydrogen gas into storage tanks is a dangerous process.
There has, therefore, arisen a need to provide a power generation system that is able to stabilize the power transmission through the existing power grids. There has further arisen a need to provide a power generation system that is able to provide power to individual consumers, for example to houses, municipal buildings, hospitals, and manufacturing plants, in case of an interruption of the power transmission through the existing power grid. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power generation system that is able to provide back-up power during power outages for extended times compared to prior art back-up systems. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power generation system that eliminates the use of fossil fuels and is, therefore, environmentally friendly. There has still further arisen a need to provide a power generation system that eliminates the immediate construction of new power plants and power transmission systems, thus saving high costs. There has also arisen a need to provide a power generation system that includes a power source that makes the use of hydrogen gas economical, practical and safe. There has also arisen a need to provide a power generation system that uses hydrogen but eliminates the problems associated with the production, transportation, and refueling of hydrogen gas.
As can be seen, there is a need for a power co-generation system that is able to generate electrical power. There is a further need to provide a power co-generation system that is able to supply electricity to individual consumers, for example to houses, municipal buildings, hospitals, and manufacturing plants, in case of an interruption of the power transmission through existing power grids, such as interstate transmission lines, state and municipal power grids, as well as to supply electricity to the existing power gird during times of peak power demand. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a decentralized power co-generation system. Still further, there is a need to provide a power co-generation system that operates without using fossil fuels. Also, there is a need for a power co-generation system that enables the use of hydrogen in a safe, environmentally friendly, economical process. Moreover, there is a need to provide a method for decentralized power co-generation without use of fossil fuels that enables supplying power to individual consumers, such as houses, municipal buildings, hospitals, and manufacturing plants, as well as to an existing power grid.